Marvel Of The Batclan
by SociallyAwkwardWeirdo25
Summary: Billy Batson wasn't always Billy's name, it use to be Damian al Ghul. Not that he remembers that.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise.**

 **WARNING: Mentions of past rape.**

They found him in the street, a confused five-year-old with no memory, wearing what had to be a costume for a TV show the detectives didn't know. (full black cloth armour with a hood.) when they took the boy to the police station the boy met a couple on a trip to a local museum who were from out of town. (Someone had broken into their car the day before, the cops had found the guy who did it, so they were at the station to get their stuff back.)

As soon as they saw the confused little boy they fell in love, and when no one claimed him, the couple adopted him and named him William 'Billy' Joseph Batson and took him back to their home Fawcett City.

At first Billy was distant, filled with nightmares he didn't understand, climbing mountains alone, fighting adults with swords and killing them, a woman yelling at him. But his new parents surround him with love and care, filling his heart with kindness and love.

Then, only a year after he was adopted, Billy's parents were killed in an accident while on a dig, leaving Billy with an Uncle who kicked him out as soon as his inheritance came through, which left Billy on the streets.

Life on the streets was tough, but Billy wasn't corrupted by what was around him and remembered his adoptive parent's lessons in kindness and love, keeping his heart pure. That pure heart is what got the wizard Shazam interested, he made the boy his champion, granting him the powers of the gods, turning him into Captain Marvel when he was 7.

Billy quickly made a name for himself in the hero world, protecting his city. He was asked to join the Justice League by the time he was 8.

Working with the League was fun, though he did have trouble keeping up an adult act, thankfully the other Leaguers simply decide that Marvel was childish. After all, why would they have thought he's a little boy who can turn into an adult superhero?

The League insist that he learn hand-to hand combat, because you cannot rely on powers all the time, you have to be able to fight without them.

Billy was surprised that when he started that he knew what to do, like he had already learned it all and forgotten, Billy had quickly banished that line of thought, he didn't like to think of before the Batson's, that only ever gave him nightmares.

Everything changed when he was 10.

With a smile, Billy leaves school and starts walking to alley way to transform so he can get to the League meeting on time.

"William" an accented woman's voice calls behind him.

Billy stops, recognising the voice from somewhere in the back of his mind. He turns around and immediately recognises Talia al Ghul from the files Batman made everyone in the League memorise. Without hesitation he runs, zipping through the maze of alley ways to escape the woman who is now chasing him.

It's a good 20 minutes before Billy's sure he's lost her and can transform, he arrives at the meeting late, which Batman points out.

"Your late."

Rubbing my neck awkwardly, I take my seat, "Sorry Bats."

After the meeting I go to my quarters and go through Talia al Ghul's file on my League computer. She has killed too many to count, she is said to be manipulative and dangerous, if encountered to immediately call one of the Bat clan for assistance.

I immediately decide not to tell Batman, Bats had been trying to figure out my identity for three years and I don't want to ruin the game for him, and this thing with al Ghul would definitely mean him finding out.

Walking out of my quarters I spot Nightwing. "Hey Nightwing!" I smile.

With a smile he walks over to me, "Hey Cap."

"Wing, could you help me with something?" I ask, going back into my quarters, Nightwing follows.

"Sure, what you need?"

"I saw Talia al Ghul today" I tell him.

He goes tense, "What did she do?"

"She came up to me while I was civilian, she even knew my name" I need a bats help, but it doesn't have to be Batman.

"We can't jump to conclusions" Nightwing tells me, "She may know who you are, or this could have something to do with your civilian life."

I shake my head "There's nothing in my civilian life that she would be interested in."

"We don't know that for sure" He tells me "Cap I need to know who you are, I need to watch you for a while, wait for her to talk to you again."

I take a deep breath and say my word, as soon as the lighting is gone Nightwing stares down at me with a shocked look on his face.

"You're a kid?" he looks like he's studying me.

I nod "I'm Billy."

He takes a deep breath "Okay Billy, we'll need to talk to your parents. Warn them about Talia al Ghul."

"I don't have parents" I admit "They died when I was six, just a year after they adopted me. I take care of myself."

"You're a street kid?" he asks quietly.

"Yeah" I walk back over to the door, say my word and leave my room. "Come on, I gotta get my homework done."

He smiles sadly and follows me.

When we get to Fawcett City I go the library and do my homework, while Nightwing watches from…... somewhere.

Talia approaches me again after I leave in a alley. "William, do not run. I simply wish to talk."

"What do you want?" I ask hesitantly, ready to run.

For you to remember" she smirks, quickly putting something into my neck.

"What the-" I cut myself off, memories of before rushing to the surface. My name was Damian al Ghul, Talia is my mother. I was on a mission, my first solo assassination. I killed my target, then slipped climbing out the window and hit my head on the ground, which explains why I couldn't remember anything.

Nightwing jumps in front of me and pulls the thing out of my neck. "What did you do to him?"

She smirks "Hello, Richard this is a surprise, will your father be joining us as well? And I didn't nothing, simply reminded him of who he is."

I look at her trying to blink the memories away. "Mother?"

She smiles and Nightwing stares at me. "That is right son, come" she holds out her hand.

"I remember now you're my birth mother, I-I hit my head forgot, my parents- the Batsons adopted me soon after" I mutter, trying to clear my mind.

"Billy she may be your mother, but don't let her use that to control you" Nightwing tells me, glaring at Mother.

He's right, I've read her file, she is a manipulative psychopath like her father, whatever she wants me for will not end well, I move away from her. "I'm not Damian anymore and you are not my mother. The years I was with you was a hell of training and _killing_! In the one year I had Marilyn Batson she was a better mother to me than you ever were."

Her kind smile turns into a glare, ten of her men appear next to her. "It is a true shame to see you like this my son, this city has obviously poisoned your mind, you will have to be…. reset. Take him, kill the _hero_."

Nightwing jumps into action attacking the assassins, taking on 8 at once (Mother included). While a fight the other 3, stealing one of their swords and fighting them with what the League taught me and what I remember from before. (can't risk turning into Cap, if they don't know they would find out and that is the last thing I want.)

I knock all my guys out quickly and turn to see Nightwing has taken out all of his except for mother, who he is now fight one-on-one. "Why are you here? She hisses at him, ducking under a punch "He is not your true brother, my beloved may have taken you in from the circus, but he is not your father, once my son has been reset he shall be the rightful heir, to the demon and to the legacy of Batman."

Nightwing freezes for a moment, in shock of her words. she takes the opportunity to knock him to the ground.

I kick her, knocking her off him. He jumps back up turns back to fighting with Mother, calling out "Thanks but let me handle her kid." Then turns back to her with a glare "Your lying, Dad would never sleep with you."

She smirks, ducking under a high kick. "He was agreeable enough… after I added something to his beverage."

A look of pure hatred appears on Nightwing's face and he attacks her like he's trying to kill her.

I freeze, Batman is my dad and my mother… nope, don't think about it. I take a deep breath, trying to calm down. Once I'm calm a run out of the alley and find a place to transform.

Once I'm Cap I fly back and pull Nightwing away from Mother and zap her with enough lighting to knock her out. "Nightwing are you okay?"

"She raped my Dad! I-I…." he trails off still looking murderous.

"I know" I sigh closing my eyes, "Wing you need to calm down, before you do something you'll regret."

He takes a deep breath and stays quiet for a few minutes.

"What do we do with her?" I ask when I think he's calm.

"Stick her in Belle Reve" He sighs, putting his head in his hands.

I nod and call the cops to pick up her and her men, then turn back to Nightwing. "So… what happens now?"

"I need to check she was telling the true, I'll run a DNA test, then talk to my Dad."

"Okay" I nod "What do you need to run the…." I see the look on his face "You already have my DNA, don't you? How- you know what ever mind." I blink, and he's gone, great. Bats are ninjas.

 **Dick POV**

I look over the test results, staring at the word MATCH. That means Billy is Bruce's son and that Talia raped my Dad.

I put the test down and try to calm myself (and get the rooftop out of my head) Dad might be emotionally constipated most of the time but bringing this up after all this time and telling him one of his teammates is his son will be hard on him. (It would be hard for me if Catalina had my kid.)

"What you looking at Dickwing?" Jason asks appearing next to me with Tim following, he grabs the test. He reads it and smirks "So Daddybats has a kid? ha! And think he gave us all those lectures on protection."

I take the test from him "Not now Jay. And could you not make any more comments like that?"

He scoffs "Why the hell not? I know you hated those talks as much as I did."

Either I keep telling him to knock it off without giving him a reason, and he ignores me, or I tell him then hold him down, so he doesn't kill her…. "Talia al Ghul is the kids mother, I fought her today when she tried to grab Billy, (he escaped her when he was five.) she told me she put something in Dad's drink to sleep with her."

A dark look goes over his face and he turns to walk to his bike. Tim and I jump at the same time, grabbing his arms and holding him to the ground. "Jay, think this over. Dad would not want you to kill her."

"He's right, all you'll do is open back up the rift between you and Dad" Tim tells him with a look on his face like he wants to kill her himself. "You haven't killed in over a year, you're in a good place now. Don't mess that up by killing her."

He stops fighting us, we keep holding him down for 15 minutes before letting him up. "Okay," he sighs with forced calm, "What's the story with the kid?"

"Talia trained him to be a assassin, he had some kind of accident when he was five, got separated from her and amnesia, was a adopted by a couple with the last name Batson" I smirk and they laugh weakly, "They died and he ended up on the streets in Fawcett City. He's ten now and was given magic that lets him turn into a grown-up super hero, you guess which one."

They both put it together in seconds.

"Captain Marvel" Tim nods.

Jay smirks "Cap is ten, that explains _so_ much" then he frowns "He's on the streets?"

I nod "He said 'I take care of myself'."

"Remember when that was you" Tim says quietly.

"Yeah and it sucked shit," he growls "When are you telling Dad?"

"When he gets back from monitor duty."

"Do you need help?" Tim offers.

I shake my head "I'll be okay."

A few hours later Jason and Tim have gone upstairs, and Dad gets back. "Dick" he nods, removing his cowl.

"Dad" I nod back "Can we talk?"

He turns to me, giving me his full attention.

"I had a run in with Talia today" he goes tense, "She in Belle Reve now, but…. she was trying to kidnap a kid, her son who she lost five years ago. she told me he was yours, which I've confirmed" I tell him awkwardly.

I can see pain in his see, which he immediately tries to hide. "Where was the boy when she lost track of him?"

"He got amnesia five years ago and forgot about her. he was adopted, but they died about a year after they took him in, he's been on the streets since then" I tell quietly before taking a deep breath and say the hard part. "Dad, Talia said she put something in your drink to er… make Billy."

"She did" he admits "Alfred insisted on counselling sessions with Canary after. I'll call her in the morning, arrange another appointment."

I smile a little, he knows if he doesn't Alfred will, and he'll get the lecture about taking care of his mental health, I would know Alfie gave me the lecture more times than I can count and made me go to sessions with Canary after Catalina.

"Dick find Billy, I want to talk with him" he tells me walking to the locker room, to get out of his bat suit.

"Um, actually there's something else… he's Captain Marvel, some magic guy gave him powers, including the power to look like a adult" Dad deserves to know.

He freezes for a moment, then nods "I'll talk with him tomorrow."

 **Billy POV**

I go to the Watchtower the next day for monitor duty full of nerves. Nightwing probably knows by now if Batman is my dad, and if he is Wing would of told Bats. So, Batman will likely try and talk with me today, something I'm not looking forward to.

I'm about to walk into the monitor room when Batman appears behind me "Captain."

I jump a little when he speaks and turn around "Er…. Hi?"

"We should talk" Batman tells me before walking to the founding members meeting room, I follow him in.

I look at him nervously "Um this is gonna be a awkward talk, probably weirder with me looking like a grown-up so SHAZAM" when I'm back to my mortal form I look up at Batman. "My name is William Batson, but everyone calls me Billy."

He smirks at my last name and takes off his cowl, "Bruce Wayne."

The Gotham billionaire, yeah that makes sense. "…...So, what happens next Mr Wayne?"

"I would like it if you would come live with me Billy."

I frown "Nightwing told you I'm a street kid, didn't he? I don't need pity Mr Wayne."

"This isn't pity, Billy you are my son and friend, I want what is best for you. Living on the streets isn't that, I know you think your fine right now, but you're not" he tells me with a kind tone that I've only hear directed to his kids.

"But, are you okay with me being around? I heard what Talia said about um, you know how I came to be" I ask awkwardly.

All emotion disappears from his face, "What happened between your mother and I has nothing to do with you. But I should tell you I had a session with Canary today, you being my son did come up."

"It's okay, I like Canary," I smile a little, good he's not bottling it up. "I-I guess I would like to meet my brothers without masks" I decide.

He nods "I've given you access to the Batcave through the Zeta, I'll see you after monitor duty" he sends me a small smile, puts his cowl back on and leaves.

Everything is going to change now, I think before turning back into Cap and going to the monitor room.

When monitor duty is over I zeta to the Batcave.

"Cool" I breath, looking at the cave, I can hear bats, there's a so much cool stuff a giant playing card, a dinosaur, glass cases with costumes in them.

"It is pretty cool, isn't it?" a young voice asks appearing next to me.

I jump "Can't you bats walk into a room?"

He smiles "What fun would that be? I'm Tim."

"Red Robin?" I guess, he nods "Nice to see you again, you know without the mind controlling starfish." I say my word and look up at him when the light clears "I'm Billy."

He smiles "Come on, let's go upstairs. Dick…... that's Nightwing is excited to have another little brother and Jason, Red Hood is pretending he's not. And Alfred he's our butler/grandfather I'm sure he's happy to have another grandson to cook for."

I follow him upstairs, into a office through a grandfather clock? with a smile.

He lends me to a room were Mr Wayne, two guys in their early 20's and a elderly man in a suit are talking. They stop when we walk in.

"Hi" I wave awkwardly.

Mr Wayne smiles ever so slightly "Hello Billy, take a seat."

I sit down next to the guy with black hair that has a strip of white. "I'm Jason, Red Hood" he tells me.

"I don't think we've ever worked together" I tell him, trying to remember if I've ever worked with Red Hood.

He shrugs "I don't work with the League, unless I got no choice. Buch a goody-goody shitheads."

"Master Jason" the old man says in a stern voice.

"Sorry Alfred" Jason mutters.

I look over at the guy, who much be Dick. He smiles brightly at me.

Maybe joining the Batclan won't be so bad.

 **ONE-SHOT**


End file.
